Keroro Platoon
The is the main group in the series Keroro Gunso. ''The Keroro platoon is also known as the special tactics platoon of the space invasion division of the Keron Army, otherwise known as the '''ARMPIT Platoon' in the Funimation dub is composed of only five members. Members * Sergeant Keroro * Private Second Class Tamama * Corporal Giroro * Sergeant Major Kururu * Lance Corporal Dororo Others Many other Keronians and Pekoponians have been temporarily part of the Platoon, including Angol Mois, Pururu, and Karara. Although, they aren't technically apart of the platoon, either having different intentions, joining a different platoon, or just not being qualified. Relationships Allies * Momoka Nishizawa * Natsumi Hinata (Occasionally) * Fuyuki Hinata * Aki Hinata * Mutsumi Saburo * Angol Mois * Koyuki Azumaya * Nishizawa Corporation * 556 * Lavie * Alisa Southerncross * Nevula * Garuru Platoon * Bariri * Myou Kaneami * Tomosu Hinohara * Shin Keroro * Keroro's Father * Maru (Temporary) * Akina Hinata * Neko * Kiko Katoyama * AI K-6000 * Ketsubakuchiku Enemies * Natsumi Hinata (Occasionally) * Garuru Platoon (Formerly) * Alisa Southerncross (Formerly) * Nevula (Formerly) * Shurara Corps * Black Stars * Viper * Nyororo * Kiruru * Black★Star * Meru (Formerly) * Dark Keroro Platoon (Formerly) * Viper Momi * Akuaku Other * Karara * Chibi Taruru * Chiroro * Joriri * Urere * Nobibi Trivia *The Keroro Platoon, ranked Class F, has defeated the Garuru Platoon, which ranked class A. * In Episode 157 the platoon is shown to like getting shots in their butts, shouting,"Oh Yes." *It is the only platoon without any Keronian females in it. *Shin Keroro, out of all the platoons, chose to inherit the Keroro Platoon's powers. External Links * Keroro Platoon on TF.Wiki Gallery 4gog.png 437740532.jpg tumblr_m8k5nezQOT1rcbqqlo1_500.png tumblr_m9t2rzOZAv1rv9cxco1_500.jpg zkjtdtj.jpg tumblr_mb650xrKlQ1rv9cxco1_500.jpg Ignoring Natsumi.png|Keroro's drawing of him and his platoon mates ignoring Natsumi Hinata. The Keroro Platoon.jpg|DKKGT Farewell press confrence.png KeroroTeam_Shock.jpg|The Keroro Platoon and Pururu in shock. Kero March plus Koneko.png|The Keroro Platoon and Koneko Minitokyo.Keroro.Gunsou.591994-0.jpg|The Keroro Platoon including Shin Keroro and Black★Star. Tumblr n6t2l6IJqy1s212yto1 500.jpg Tumblr static bw6jkiduu1w040cock0wgww0k.jpg Keroro Drawing song lyrics by Ichigo0212.jpg 06.jpg Keroro Platoon.jpg Keroro Platoon, Fuyuk, Mois, Geronian and Poyon in Episode 128.png Poyon brutal persecution Keroro Platoon in Episode 290a.png Picture day.png Keroroplatoon.jpg HNI 0056 JPG.JPG 2 Platoons.jpg Ide6y ffsup 87a5u keroarbollt0-tpp 7pi.jpg Tumblr m1s0stS7R41qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1s0s5CJnB1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr mb38yc9vDn1rv9cxco1 500.png Kerorogunsou-1-thumb-36.jpg Kerorogunsou-1-thumb-38.jpg Tumblr m6pnl6XxQK1rzotwxo1 500.gif ATVFGHGY Platoon.png Tumblr_m1s0hofzho1qix6r8.jpg|The Keroro Platoon helping the Garuru Platoon. Platoon_keroro_arts.jpg The frogs.png Kero224.jpg 6905184720141124092639.png|The Keroro Platoon (excluding Tamama) with Natsumi and Angol Mois. No all our times efforts wasted.png 4th wall breakin ho.png Sleep5.PNG Kero-Tama-Giro-Kuru-Moi-1.png Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 3.09.09 PM.png|Together we are.........ARMPIT! TamamaPlatoon.png A cute extra poster included in the season 7.jpg Upgraded Keroro Platoon Yas.png This cake is great Giroro you sure can cook.jpg Had a master plan, now we rule the world.png Screen Shot 2015-09-29 at 3.27.56 PM.png|Dressed as warriors Screen Shot 2015-10-03 at 2.44.01 PM.png|Looking at a newspaper article Screen Shot 2015-09-29 at 3.36.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-03 at 2.41.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-03 at 2.39.42 PM.png|Huddling and plotting keroro249ed-02.gif Invade da park.png Tumblr m4ab2sYyj21r9wm8uo1 400.gif Screen Shot 2015-10-25 at 4.50.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-25 at 4.50.47 PM.png Chocoloate and frogs mix well oui.jpg|The Keroro Platoon on a platter held by Viper Momi. RPG sprites plus Mois.png|The Keroro platoon as they look in Keroro RPG, alongside Mois. Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 7.20.08 PM.png|bundled up for winter training Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 7.21.41 PM.png|marching in the snow Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 7.22.54 PM.png|pushed around by a snowstorm Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 7.20.08 PM.png|Keroro Shoutai Group Time Party everyday!!.jpg|The Keroro Platoon during a magazine announcement of the Keroro (Flash Series). Characters_of_Keroro_Gunso.png Keroro in ICU.png Poyon, Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Dororo and Viper in episode 109.png Keroro Platoon, Fuyuki and Mois in 65.png Keroro, Giroro, Fuyuki and Mois in 65.png Keroro Gunso Ending.png Screen Shot 2016-07-18 at 8.00.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-14 at 7.56.47 PM.png|Salute of power! Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 6.52.33 PM.png|What are those web-fingered knuckleheads doing this time? Category:Platoons Category:Keron Army Category:Keroro RPG Category:Main characters